Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Seducing Loki Laufeyson
by zombified419
Summary: Tony and Loki decide to go away for the week - no work, no Avengers, no Fury. When Pepper manages to blackmail Tony away, Loki is left to his own devices. He happens upon a collection of home videos made by Tony, one of which holds a very interesting title that JARVIS insists Loki shouldn't watch. Too bad even JARVIS can't stop the god when he puts his mind to it. [FrostIron]
1. Part 1 - Discovery

_**HUD: This has been floating around in my head for a week or so now, and I'm really liking how it turned out. I discovered while writing that this is more than a one shot but not a novel. I'm thinking three or four parts, but we'll see.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Part 1: Discovery -<strong>_

It was well past noon before Loki Laufeyson awoke, eyes tired and puffy. He sighed, blinking through the soft rays of the sun that managed to fight through the tint JARVIS kept on the window walls. The god pulled the blanket tighter around him and pressed his face further into the pillow. He knew he was alone in bed, which had become something he was no longer used to, but still he swatted widely behind him. After discovering what he already knew, he pulled an extra pillow over his face with a huff.

"Mr. Laufeyson, would you like an update?" JARVIS called, voice filling the too empty room.

"_Certainly_," Loki mumbled, voice muffled by the pillows. The AI prattled on about the weather and the location of the other Avengers, but Loki wasn't exactly listening. He was suddenly far too distracted by the overwhelming scent of his lover from the pillow over his face.

"I care _not_, spirit," Loki drawled. JARVIS immediately paused. "Speak of Anthony."

Loki had been involved with Tony Stark for several months now, the actual number lost on him. He knew Tony knew, but neither really spoke on it. Time wasn't as important to Loki as Tony, and that fact was enough of a glaring factor in their relationship that it was better left unspoken. Tony was happy with the time they _did_ have, and Loki was more than willing to keep him that way.

"Sir has landed and met with Miss Potts. I expect a call within the next ten minutes," the AI answered.

"My thanks," Loki replied, inhaling deeply from the pillow. He would never admit aloud exactly how important Tony had become to him over their relationship, but it was easy to let his guard down when the genius wasn't there.

Loki thoroughly enjoyed Tony's scent. Some days it was thick with oil and metal after hours working on his suits; others it was dusted in a warm cinnamon when he was annoyed from the others or the company; the smell on the pillow was the god's favourite, though. It was Tony's natural smell that Loki could only describe as fresh print and spices mixed with his almond shampoo. It was intoxicating, to say the least, and Loki could only openly enjoy it when the mortal was sleeping with his head buried under Loki's chin.

Loki sighed, taking another deep breath. Tony had suggested they take a vacation from the Avengers Tower for the week. Pepper was taking care of the company and he figured Fury could suck it up for seven days without him, so Loki had agreed. Tony left Bruce head of household at the Tower, had JARVIS block all calls from Fury, and they left for the Malibu mansion.

After only a day away from the world, Pepper called Tony to come survey a new project breaking ground in Britain. Loki was proud of his mortal - Tony _actually_ told _Pepper_ to fuck off. She, of course, wasn't having it and managed to convince - _blackmail_ - Tony to take the flight. Loki sighed again, holding the pillow tighter.

"Incoming _HUD_ from Sir," JARVIS announced, making Loki throw the pillow aside hastily. He quickly sat up and smoothed his hair down, schooling his features into total nonchalance.

"Proceed," he answered. The television on the opposite wall turned on and displayed a waiting message. After a few more seconds, Tony Stark popped up.

"_Hey babe!_" Tony called, lips spreading in that smile that only Loki could cause.

"How was the flight?" Loki asked, feeling his lips quirk in a soft smirk.

"_Boring_," Tony moaned, head falling back on the car seat dramatically. He was in a limo, seats dark from the tint on the windows. Still he wore his Aviator glasses, but Loki never minded. Tony had a unique sense to him, and the god would be lying if he said it wasn't attractive.

"Perhaps had you _not_ left me," Loki began, hands folded neatly before him. "I could promise your boredom _staved_."

"_You know I don't want to be here_," Tony answered, tone soft. "_Pepper was pulling all the punches for this one. There's a few big people I have to meet or the project is terminated._"

"So I was told," Loki answered cooly. Tony's eyebrows rose over his glasses, but he did smile.

"_I'll only be gone for, like, two days,_" Tony said. "_I'll see these people, stay the night, and you'll see me Wednesday. I promise._"

"Today is Sunday, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS supplied.

"_That's my boy, J_," Tony grinned.

"My thanks," Loki answered. He kept his eyes glued to the television, a surprising feeling stirring within him. "Anthony?"

"_Yeah babe?_" Tony answered, that soft smile back again.

"You are aware this is the first we have been apart," Loki said. Tony paused, head turned slightly as his genius ran through the time they have spent together in its entirety.

"_Wow, yeah_," he said after a few more seconds, chuckling slightly. "_I'm surprised you've tolerated me this long_."

Now it was Loki's turn to chuckle. He would never know. "So it seems."

Tony grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "_Well, I won't read into that while I'm overseas. It'll be hard enough to sleep._"

Loki had opened his mouth to answer, but snapped it shut. Tony would have difficulty sleeping as well? It had taken Loki _hours_ to sleep the last night. He tossed and turned, subconsciously searching for a ridiculously warm genius that was usually always there. When he wasn't, Loki would wake to find him in the lab and stay with him; Loki knew he wasn't in the lab, so he had no choice but the stay put. On more than one occasion he made a cup of tea and meditated, hoping to push the discomfort away, but nothing helped. Had Tony become as accustomed to him as Loki had?

"_Are you __**blushing**__?_" Tony grinned, pulling Loki back to the present. The god scoffed, tucking a few errand hairs behind his ear.

"Absolutely _not_," he answered, glaring at the image of his partner. Tony's grin only grew.

"_You __**so**__ are! You miss me, don't you?_" Tony teased, tone going soft. Loki snorted again, this time feeling his face flush hotter.

"_Enough_," he said sharply. Tony's laugh reached his ears as he kept his eyes on his hands.

"_It's okay to miss me, Lo',_" Tony teased. "_You're right - we've never really been apart. If it helps, I miss the hell outta you_."

Loki coughed, hand flying to his mouth. Shit, he was suddenly far too warm and Tony was clear across the globe. Loki wasn't sure _why_ he still tolerated this behavior, but he decided not to read into it.

"_Sorry to do this, but I have to go,_" Tony said suddenly. Loki looked up, seeing the genius pulling out his Mach V phone. "_Pepper has been on my ass since I landed, and now she's trying to set up a HUD with these idiots. I'll call you later. JARVIS, keep him entertained._"

"Yes, sir," the AI answered. Tony smiled, blowing a kiss to Loki before the screen went black. Loki blinked, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

That surprising feeling from earlier came back full force now that he had a name for it. Loki was _missing_ Tony. He missed the too warm and clingy mortal, and it was all his _fault, _dammit_._ Loki sighed, shaking his head. It appears even he could fall under another's spell, and Tony had weaved a very delicate one.

"The tea kettle is ready, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS said. Loki nodded, tossing the comforter aside and slipping from bed. His feet sank into the plush white carpeting as he took slow steps from the room and into the kitchen.

The kettle was ready, steam pouring from the small nozzle. He pulled down a mug and a box of the tea Tony had ordered from China for him. After a few teaspoons of honey, Loki poured a bit of water over the green tea bag, allowing the cup to steep for a few minutes. He leaned against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he just watched the steam rise.

Loki sighed. He was usually accustomed to solitude, but all this time with Tony had made him into a social creature. He wasn't _exactly_ sure how he felt about it just yet, but he knew he missed Tony. That thought was enough for him to seriously consider.

How long had they actually been _together_? Loki closed his eyes, thinking back. He understood the Midgardian time counts, but that was only because of his proximity to Tony. Perhaps...

"Spirit," Loki called, stepping back towards his tea. "Is there a date for when Anthony and I began this...relationship?"

"According to Sir's personal files, your anniversary will be this week," the AI answered. Loki paused - Tony had made it a point to be back this Wednesday. Could that be the day?

"Anniversary is year, correct?" Loki asked. He filled the rest of the mug, dropping in a spoon. He waved his hand and the spoon began to stir slowly.

"Yes," JARVIS answered. Loki nodded, knowing the AI wouldn't be able to see it anyway. He removed the spoon from his mug, dropping it into the sink. The tea was a little too hot, so he lowered the temperature with a bit of cold magic and took a - _wait_.

"Spirit, did you say there are personal files pertaining to me?" Loki asked. JARVIS actually hesitated.

"There are," he said, tone apprehensive. "They are classified."

Loki snorted, heading to the stairs that he knew led down to Tony's lab. "We shall see."

The god took the stairs two at a time, feet leaving carpet and dropping to tile. He looked through all the glass walls, taking in the dark lab. It was bittersweet, seeing the lights off. Tony was always such a whirlwind of energy; to see his precipice empty and silent was odd.

Loki snapped his fingers, his Avengers clearance keycard appearing before him. It swiped over the pad, and the light blinked red then green as the door slid back. Loki smirked and waved it back to the room, stepping over the threshold. The lights turned on for each step he took towards the centre, where Tony's actual computer was. Loki had learned quite a bit over his year, _apparently_, with Tony, and this was something he had come to understand.

"Spirit, log me in," Loki said, sitting in the plush swivel chair. The screen lit up, entirely transparent, as Loki took a small sip. _Perfect_.

The screen displayed his image, a picture Tony had snuck of him when he was far too comfortable to fight it. Loki blinked at the picture of himself - he had been sitting in an armchair at the Tower, book cradled in his lap, and heavily engrossed. That was his favourite place to read. He had pulled a chair to one of the window walls on Tony's floor. It was perfect for gazing at the clouds and captured just enough sunlight, although he would never admit it to Tony. When asked, he always just said it was his way of marking the next window Tony would fly through should he feel the need.

Loki was staring at Tony's hot rod desktop and couldn't help from rolling his eyes. "Pull up the file." JARVIS rapidly pulled up several files, one leading to the other, until he was left with a bright red firewall screen.

"Explain," Loki said, sipping his tea again.

"It appears you are not cleared for this file," JARVIS said rather smugly. Loki snorted.

"_Incorrect_," the god answered. "I have been told on more than one occasion by Anthony himself that there is _nothing_ I am not privy to. Get me in." After a moment, the screen fizzled from red back to the desktop as JARVIS surged through the files again. This time, there was no block.

Loki leaned forward, the title of the file catching his eye. "'_Tony Stark's How To Guides'_ - is this another firewall?"

"No, this is the file you have requested," JARVIS answered.

"I do not see me," Loki said, eyes roaming the titles. Tony's stamp of approval was all over the place, in titles such as: _Tony Stark's Guide to Stuffing Your Face, Tony Stark's Guide to Science with Bruce, Tony Stark's Guide to Hot Rods._ Loki couldn't help his grin as he read more of the titles, seeing one that caught his eye.

"Open '_Tony Stark's Guide to Reading_'," Loki said. After a few seconds, the file opened. Loki wasn't entirely sure _what_ he was expecting, but it wasn't a video.

He was suddenly looking at the communal floor of the Avengers Tower. Clint was sitting at the couch, book held in his hand. The archer didn't realize he was being recorded, apparently, because he _certainly_ wasn't fully dressed. He was laying in a robe that absolutely left _nothing_ to the imagination; Loki _had_ been feeling hungry, but not anymore. Tony popped up in the far corner of the kitchen, waving at the camera. He walked over to stand behind the couch carrying a large bucket in his hands.

"_Hey Clint_," video Tony said. Video Clint sighed, turning the page.

"_What?_"

"_Wanna hear my How to Read Guide_?" He asked. Clint never looked up, which Loki figured was a horrible idea.

"_Sure_," he said distractedly. Tony grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the camera.

"_Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Reading,_" Tony said, holding the bucket over his head. "_First rule - don't do it **naked** on my fucking couch!_"

Clint looked up just in time to have the entire bucket of ice water dumped over his head. Tony dropped the bucket howling with laughter as Clint gasped and flailed on the couch. When he scrambled to his feet, the video cut off.

Loki blinked, staring at the screen. He selected another one at random, hoping this was exactly what he thought it was.

The video loaded the Malibu mansion's impressive swimming pool. The camera turned to each of the Avengers in turn, starting with Bruce, who waved at the camera in his sunglasses, white shirt, and swim trunks. Thor was in the pool smacking Steve with a wet noodle, and Clint was sitting beside Bruce under the umbrella.

"_Okay, ready?_" Tony asked, passing the camera to Bruce. The shot caught Clint grinning and standing up. Tony came into view as well as Bruce aimed the camera on them. Loki's stomach flipped at the sight of his lover in only his swim trunks and those Aviator glasses. Clint was dressed similarity as they both smirked at the camera.

Bruce was a steady hand, zooming in as the men scurried around the pool to where Natasha was sunbathing on a chair. She appeared asleep, not moving as both men stood behind her.

"_This is Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Swimming!_" Tony called, waving at the camera. "_First rule - just **go** for it!_"

Natasha started as Clint and Tony grabbed the ends of her chair. As she tried to climb off, they both lifted and tossed her unceremoniously into the pool. Even Loki could hear her squeaks of indignation as the pool cut her off. Bruce lost it, camera shaking, as Clint and Tony high-fived and held their guts from laughing.

Loki found himself smiling. Even though his lover was away, it was as if he had never left. Loki busied himself watching video after video, sipping at his rapidly cooling tea. Each video was only a few minutes long but they were hilarious.

"_Tony Stark's How To: Guide for Pranking Thor,_" Tony whispered, camera facing him. He held a finger over his lips as he spun it around. Thor was standing in the kitchen, tossing blue boxes over his shoulder rapidly.

"_How is this possible!?_" The god demanded, tossing another box back. "_They were all here! I understand **not**!_"

Video Tony began to giggle, turning the camera back around. "_So, Thor just had me get, like, a **hundred** boxes of fucking strawberry poptarts. In retaliation, I bought the boxes, but he never said he wanted the poptarts actually **in** them._" He winked and pointed the camera at a nice sized pile of silver wrapped squares in the far corner. Tony snickered quietly as Thor's shouting continued behind him.

Loki chuckled, exiting the video and hovering over the next. He would have to remember that for when he got back to the Tower.

"Spirit, load the most recent," Loki said, standing. His hunger had finally gotten the best of him. "I shall return - "

"Request denied," JARVIS answered. Loki paused, turning back slowly.

"_Pardon_?" Loki asked.

"I do not believe it wise for you to watch the most recent, Mr. Laufeyson," the AI answered. Loki crossed to the computer, hunger forgotten.

"It is not that I am _blocked_, but that you wish _not_ to?" Loki demanded.

"...yes. In your interest and Sir's," JARVIS answered. Loki huffed, sitting back down and scrolling through the files himself.

"Tell me the name," Loki demanded. JARVIS hesitated - _twice_, now! - before answering. Perhaps he had been correct - perhaps he was trying to protect Loki, because the answer made his blood run colder than usual.

"Seduction."

Loki's eyes rested on the file. All the others had been merely a video icon, but this was another file within the main file. Loki continued to stare.

"How recently updated?" He asked quietly.

"An hour and fifty minutes ago," JARVIS answered. Loki looked at the time. That was minutes after Tony had ended their _HUD_ communication. Loki slowly sat back, eyes still glued to the file.

This was the first time they had been apart in almost a year, and Tony had actually been very insistent on Loki _not_ accompanying him. Actually, thinking back, Tony had all _but_ openly told Loki not to go. The god froze, pieces sliding together.

"Anthony is _cheating_ on me," Loki whispered. His first instinct was to be angry, but all he felt was pain. He was so certain that he had some sort of bond with Tony, and he would have bet anything the mortal felt the same. But of course Loki was unlovable - a monster and a deviant for all millennia, loved and accepted by none. Even his own family had abandoned him to die, and his adoptive wasn't much better.

Loki was suddenly on his feet again, the chair spinning wildly behind him. The pain was washed away by anger. All Loki could picture was the look on Tony's face when he appeared, destroying whatever foray the man was attending to. Oh, new project for the company, _alright_. The god bet it was a _woman_, too.

"Mr. Laufeyson - " JARVIS began. Loki didn't answer, moving swiftly towards the door. The glass shut quickly before him, hindering him for only a moment.

"Do not think your _glass_ will keep _me_ here, spirit!" Loki roared, throwing up his hand. The glass cracked right as JARVIS spoke again.

"Sir is not cheating!" Loki paused for a moment, hand still raised to shatter the glass.

"What _proof_ have you?" Loki asked quietly, turning back to the screen. The _Seduction_ file glared at him, mocking him from across the lab. JARVIS didn't answer, instead opening the file.

Loki watched as Tony came to the screen, sitting in his lab in the Tower. His heart fell at the sight of him, wondering if he could still call him his lover. The date in the corner was marked over two years ago, fully grabbing the god's attention.

"_This is Tony Stark,_" the video Tony said, face serious. He wore the same black tank top he always did in the lab, his arc reactor shining through. "_I've been doing these prank 'How To' videos lately, and as much fun as they are, I want to do something productive. JARVIS, bury this file deep with those pranks, just in case this back fires and S.H.I.E.L.D. feels the need to get involved._" He paused, running his hands through his artfully styled hair. "_This is the first of - hopefully - many, as a video log. This will be elaborate, and possibly the biggest undertaking since I started the Iron Man suits. Hopefully I won't **die**, but that's a very **real** possibility. I've recently discovered I can't help it, though._" The genius grinned, pulling Loki closer to the screen.

"_I'm Tony Stark_," he said proudly, hands clasped before him on the table. "_And this is my How To: Guide for Seducing Loki; subtitled, 'This May Be Batshit Crazy.'_"

JARVIS paused the video, the screen freezing on Tony's breathtaking smile. Loki sank back to the seat, eyes fixated on the screen.

"Shall I start the kettle again for you, Mr. Laufeyson?" The AI offered.

Loki merely nodded, leaning back in the seat. He figured it wouldn't _hurt_ to stick around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So now we start Tony's video diary. I am so excited. This is going to be fucking awesome. That's my opinion, but tell me what you all think! :)**_


	2. Part 2 - Pieces

_**HUD: Oh man! Thank you guys for your continued support for this fic. Thing is, I started this one before I started on a fic for those prompts that Shi-Toyu and I do. And, well...that one shot took two weeks to write because it ended up being 26k+ words. For a one shot.**_

_**Holy hell, right? I know; I have Problems. And if you guys haven't read it, I know it's long as fuck but it's really good (if I do say so myself). Check it out!**_

_**But I'm back on this little baby, and I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Part 2: Pieces -<strong>_

"_Now, you may be thinking - 'Tony, that's the worst idea **ever**!' And, on a certain level, I agree. However, I will swiftly follow up with - 'Have you even fucking **seen** him?' I have, and I **noticed**._"

Loki blinked quickly, feeling his face flush. His gaze was locked on the image of Tony, teeth flashing with each syllable and eyes dancing with excitement. Loki knew that look - Tony got it when he was working on something groundbreaking, something extraordinary. Did the genius see Loki that way, did he see him as something wonderful?

"_So, I guess at this point I need to lay out a timeline_," video Tony said, dropping both of his palms to the work table. "_Today is...September ninth. Within three months I want to have made contact outside of being thrown into a building. Then, supplying that goes over decent, within six months a date... Yeah, that sounds good. I'll play it by ear._"

The man nodded, scratching his goatee. Loki knew he did it when he became lost in thought, that brilliant mind of his wandering several avenues and corridors to a secret destination. It was a fascinating display, and something Loki knew he would never tire of watching. Whatever Tony was searching for he found, his honey irises snapping back and locking on Loki.

"_I suppose if anyone finds this, I **may** be totally committed. That's alright, though - I'm pretty sure I could just buy the place and guarantee pudding cups every day_," he mused, shrugging slightly. "_The best way to avoid that, pudding cups aside, is to **not** fail. Last I checked, Tony Stark **never** fails. But I do want some pudding now._"

The video ended, cutting back to the display to choose the next one. Loki's throat was dry - should he continue? His previous anger was gone, now replaced fully with curiosity. In the back of his mind, he knew this was a large violation of Tony's trust. It had been hard to earn from them both; Tony could literally count those he trusted on one hand, and Loki far less. Perhaps this was some sort of _test_ -

"The tea kettle has brewed once more, Mr. Laufeyson." Ah, _tea_. Loki stood, needing the distraction horribly to step away from his temptations.

"My thanks," he mumbled, shoving his hand into his pocket and gently taking his empty mug. When he was upstairs, tea bag steeping and spoon mixing honey by itself, Loki continued to stare. He watched the light shine off of the silver of the rotating utensil.

Why would Tony say Loki had access to any file he wanted but still try to keep this hidden? Actually, it wasn't very much _hidden_ as it was just JARVIS attempting to prevent him from watching. Maybe this would be something Tony wanted to show to Loki at some point. Should he watch now and still be surprised for another time?

Loki knew a few things so far - Tony had been interested in him not too long after the attempted takeover, and that he was horrible at keeping his own secrets (which surprised Loki none whatsoever). He paused a moment longer before his decision was made. The fact that it had taken him so long to decide proved yet again the influence Tony had been having on him.

Minutes later, Loki had his green tea nestled lightly between his hands and was sinking back into the plush chair in front of Tony's monitor. The files sat before him, several more than he could see trailing off screen. He knew this would be quite the undertaking; it would take time, patience, and self control.

All of which Loki knew he had an abundance of as he tapped the next file.

"_Well, it's been two weeks._" Tony's voice washed over Loki, making his eyes flutter shut. He missed Tony, more than he cared to admit, and these videos would help him until the engineer returned.

"_Two really fucking **long** weeks,_" he growled, rubbing his face. "_With no leeway. Like, at **all**. Any time I tried to talk to him, Thor would show up! He's a fucking cock block if I've ever **met** one._" His tone made Loki snort. "_We had three Loki appearances. The first he decided to make a winter wonderland out of Central Park. I figure, 'Hey, this is an awesome chance!' What happens? Thor tackles him into the side of a fucking statue **right** when the conversation was getting good._"

Loki remembered that. It had not been the best of his days nor plans; the itch to manipulate had become too much, which became his folly. He merely wanted to distract and annoy, but Thor had seen it as another attempt to overtake. Thor knew that if Loki really wanted to rule the battle in Manhattan would have gone far differently.

During his second wave of the storm, Iron Man had found him. He stayed away from the centre of the storm, believing it to be far too obvious, and it appeared the Man of Iron had agreed as well. For the first time since the invasion, Loki was surprised an Avenger was willing to actually simply _speak_ to him.

"_So, I lay on the charm. Full on Stark, pulling all the punches_," Tony said as Loki began to grin. "_I asked him how he was doing. Of course, he paused but didn't try to dismember me. Which is totally a win. Anyway, I ask and he says, 'Devastating. Yourself?' Now, I'm new to the Loki lingo, but I knew he was joking. It's all about inflection, and whoever first called him Silvertongue **literally** hit the nail on the head_."

Tony was amazing to watch as he spoke; his hands never lingered in one location too long. Loki smiled as he listened, the added depth of one of Tony's obvious habits helping to make him feel comfortable. "_I used to think I was **nuts** straining to catch his every word after we caught him and lingering on each syllable in the helicarrier, right? No, I figured it out before I started this log - everything he says he **creates**, the words bend better than any Shakespearian sonnet could ever match. It's **beautiful**_."

Loki cleared his throat, sipping at his still warm tea. He knew Tony was rambling, but the words hit a chord. Loki never knew how much influence he had over Tony. Of course, he knew Tony seemed to never _forget_ anything he said, but Loki figured it was because of how the genius' mind worked. He never knew the true reason, never knew exactly how much of Tony's attention he _always_ held.

"_Back on track - so I said, 'Really? Here I thought you just wanted to build a snowman.' And I got a **grin**! Not that evil smirk that usually means you're about to die; no, an actual **grin**._" Tony was grinning himself, eyes bright. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck. "_He says, 'Those are crude, yes?' I love how he speaks, I could listen for **hours**. Now, this is where it gets good_." Tony nodded, as if urging himself on. "_So I go, 'Maybe. But a snow angel seems more your style anyway - precise and beautiful.' Yeah, I said **that**! I wish I could have taken a picture of his expression; it really was beautiful. But that's when Thor tackled him, and now I'm pretty sure he thinks I was just trying to distract him._"

Tony's tone turned dejected, and Loki couldn't help his sigh. The genius was right - he had been furious, believing that to be a creative distraction despite his annoyance. Tony rested his chin on his fist, staring at his camera.

"_Which is a shame, too. I could have made some great ground that day, but fucking **Thor**_," he shook his head, smiling humorlessly as he tapped the counter with his pen. "_Well, the second time Loki showed up was about a week later. This time he wasn't too keen on talking to me, but I kind of feel like he didn't hit me **as** hard. Usually I go flying and have to stay in bed the next day, but I think he restrained himself at the last second. I only broke two trees and one rib._"

Loki felt his brow furrow. He knew he hit hard; of course, he always _meant_ to, especially for his favourite playthings. Loki had still been agitated by Thor the week prior, but when Tony had searched and found him a second time he never gave the man a chance to speak - one moment the suit was standing and the next it was spiraling towards a rather dense portion of the Canadian forest.

"_That sap was a **bitch** to clean, too_," Tony grumbled. "_Still, I'm sure he hesitated. He could have thrown me into the fire, too, but he didn't_." That was truth as well; Loki knew he didn't want him dead at the time. Loki also knew that Tony wouldn't have lasted more than thirty seconds in that raging magical inferno, deciding split second to fling him closer to the snow and ice. A conflict of interest, but one Loki did not regret.

"_When I made it back to the others, Steve said Loki was gone with Thor hot on his heels. Thunderbird landed a few later because he lost him. Of **course**_," Tony groaned, rolling his eyes. "_But the fire stopped, too, so we weren't there much longer._"

Loki pushed his mug back to the work table. Listening to Tony recount their meetings was interesting. He had been far too annoyed the first and second, but hearing Tony relay his eagerness was a new side, a new piece to the puzzle. He had always been curious about why Tony pursued him.

"_The third was the **best**, though_," Tony said, spinning slowly in his chair. "_I got there before anyone else. Loki was levitating cars on the Brooklyn Bridge, standing on one of the long cables and looking pretty bored. I hardly got an acknowledgement_." He stopped spinning and stared at the screen, silent. "_I just stood there and watched. He didn't seem to mind, but he didn't stop either. In fact, he brought the cars full of people higher and higher until I could almost hear their screams_." He paused again. "_Loki never said anything. I almost felt like he was challenging me, seeing how far I would let him push. He got the cars over us before the rest of the team showed up almost ten minutes later._"

Tony was right. Loki had been pushing, daring. He was curious about how far this would go, how far whatever fascination the mortal had for him would temper. "_I never said anything. I didn't try to stop him, though. I knew that Loki wouldn't hurt them. He may have killed those people in Manhattan but to him it was necessary. On the bridge, he was just toying with them. Killing wasn't part of the **sport**_," Tony said. His tone was scientific, as if he was stating a law he knew by heart and completely believed. Again, Loki was surprised to agree.

Tony was not ignorant by any means, but Loki still found himself surprised by the mortal from time to time.

"_So, once the rest of the team came, Loki lowered the cars and disappeared. That was Thursday, and I haven't seen him since. All I can say is, this plan had **better** fucking work because only seeing him three times over two weeks is **not** going to cut it_," Tony huffed, grinning behind his hand. "_I know I shouldn't be this happy, but I've learned I can't help it_."

The video ended again, dissolving back to the file screen. Loki stared, eyes unseeing. Despite how callous he had acted, Tony was still more than willing to pursue. _Obviously_, given current standing. Had Loki discovered this collection sooner, perhaps his thoughts would have been less malicious. For several months after they began to see each other, Loki was extremely skeptical. He was constantly looking for a hole, a clue that Tony wasn't being honest and was simply attempting to turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. It took three months with several passive aggressive arguments and more than a few windows before Loki believed Tony honestly _wasn't_ out to get him.

Loki knew the bridge was the last time he had seen Tony for a few weeks, but the next file was dated for a week later. Curious as to what addition was made, Loki tapped the icon and settled back. The video took a little longer to load, more than three times the length of the last. When it came into focus, Tony was grinning.

"_Well, since the bridge Loki hasn't made an appearance. I'm almost at the first month point with little to no advancement, but I have an idea to **help** it along,_" he said, winking. Tony wore a white button down, nothing at all similar to what he worked in whilst in the lab. One of Loki's thin eyebrows rose.

"_Friend Tony! Where art thou_?" Loki _really_ couldn't help his eye roll, one of his favourite habits he picked up from Tony.

"_Down here, Goldilocks_!" Tony called. He tapped the screen a few times before stepping back and grinning again. The image adjusted, taking in more of the lab. "_So, we're still recording even after Thor gets here. But don't tell him he's on Candid Camera_."

As if on cue, the brute entered the room. Loki knew he had taken to Midgardian clothing during his stays, but it was still odd to see even on video. The blond grinned, wrapping his arms around Tony in a bear hug. The genius laughed and coughed, patting him on his shoulder. "_Alright, pal. Can't breathe_."

"_Aye, my apologies_," Thor answered, immediately releasing. He dropped his hands to the smaller man's shoulders and grinned. "_To what do I owe this honour? Scarcely do you call upon me for council_."

"_Not really council, bud. Have a seat_," Tony said, gesturing to an extra chair. Thor nodded and accepted, sitting and wheeling closer to Tony. "_More like a **game**._"

"_Of what variety_?"

"_Information_," Tony said with a grin. Thor nodded, dropping his hands to his lap. "_Wanna play_?"

"_Aye_," Thor said. "_I shall do what I can_."

"_Awesome, I know you'll do **just** fine_," Tony said, winking. Loki was drawn to Tony's profile, the straight lines of his nose and jaw. Loki was no stranger to how attractive Tony was, even before they moved to more frequent encounters. His posture was relaxed as he spoke again: "_The game is called Twenty Questions, but we're going to tweak it. I'm going to ask you stuff and you're just going to answer with the first thing that comes to mind, be it a story or phrase or word. Sound good_?"

"_Aye_."

"_Alright, let's begin,_" Tony said. "_Do you like Earth_?"

"_Aye! Your realm has become a second home to me,_" Thor answered, smiling brightly.

"_Good! Do you enjoy living in the Tower_?"

"_Yes, I again thank you for the accommodations_ - " Thor began sheepishly.

"_No need; that's not what this is about,_" Tony said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the entire subject. "_Do you enjoy reading_?"

"_No; however, Lady Jane has attempted to bring certain works to my attention_," Thor said, drumming his fingers on his knee.

"_Was that a result of upbringing or choice_?"

"_Both, I suppose. Loki was far more interested in scholars than I_."

"_What was Loki interested in_?" Tony asked nonchalantly. Tony was good at hiding his true nature and emotions, but Loki knew him far too well. The genius was practically on the edge of his seat in his mind, counting seconds away until Thor answered but trying to pretend that it simply came up in conversation.

"_A number of subjects, many of which I cannot say for I do not know_," Thor confessed. "_However, I can say he enjoyed the history lessons almost as much as the private magic teachings from Mother. The lessons were more on the other realms, typically the ones he would have more contact with_."

"_Okay; did you two travel together frequently_?"

"_Nearly inseparably. I rather enjoyed the battlefield, whereas he preferred the places of far more intimacy._"

"_Like what_?" There was Tony's rapt attention again; Loki almost chuckled at Thor's obliviousness.

"_After a certain age we took up separate arts, but I always recall him being at his calmest when in Idun's gardens. She was always soothing in nature and a gentle being, allowing Loki and I to rest on several occasions when Odin was upset at yet another prank_," Thor said, smiling fondly. Loki remembered those days, too. When he and Thor were brothers and the man he called Father wasn't a bastard. Looking back, Loki blamed his childish naivety for not noticing it sooner - Odin had _always_ been a bastard.

"_Idun...that's the Goddess of Youth, right_?" Tony asked.

"_Aye. It is through her apples that we are gifted immortality. Only those worthy and in good graces with Asgard are granted such a gift_."

"_Because Loki is banished, does that make a difference_?" Tony asked, his curiosity leaking into his tone.

"_Not for him_," Thor said. "_For he is magical, his life force bound to that of his gift. By that nature alone he is immortal, for as long as there are energies he can manipulate he will forever be_."

Loki's eyebrows rose. Sometimes he didn't give Thor enough credit for his wisdom, however scare it may be. "_But should something happen, I will not let my brother die. I would demand an apple for him if needed_," he continued, tone turning valiant. Tony chuckled, sitting back against his chair.

"_Very noble of you,_" Tony teased, earning a cheesy grin from Thor. "_Do you believe there is still **good** in Loki_?"

"_I do_," Thor said immediately. "_I used to believe he was merely misguided. Since my return to Asgard I have spoken in depth to Mother. She never agreed with the way Father treated him, insisting the Loki we both love is still there, is still **him**. She claims he needs to forgive himself before he may love us again_."

Loki shivered, a cold shock racing up his spine. Frigga believed he needed to forgive _himself_? Being with Tony has made Loki believe there is more to himself than the shell he has become, cracked and battered from the past few decades of his never ending life. Sure, he will never forgive Odin for any of his wrong doings, his sins, his lies, his destruction; but Frigga he had never stopped loving, nor will he ever. She never looked at him like a monster, only seeing the son she loved and forever will. Thor is still too much aligned with Odin, but Loki could feel those bonds beginning to fade.

None of the Avengers liked Loki at first, and he felt the same. They all tolerated him except Bruce, who made honest attempts to connect because of Tony. He found a kindred feeling around Natasha and established a stressed friendship, but the other two were lost. Loki never minded; he was here for Tony and he alone. It mattered not should the others love or hate him.

"_What else does he like? You know, other than trying to **rule** the world_," Tony said, pulling Loki back from his thoughts. He had missed a few questions during his musing as Thor tossed his head back with a chuckle.

"_His weapon of choice are daggers, his favourite fruit the apple; I know very little, basing my current findings on past experiences_," Thor said, still chuckling. "_Why do you ask_?"

"_Trying to learn thy enemy,_" Tony said immediately with a wink. Thor nodded.

"_Aye; you have had some **close** encounters these past bouts_."

"_You can say **that** again_," Tony mumbled, but Thor didn't seem to hear him.

"_How are you fairing_?" Thor asked, gesturing to Tony's chest.

"_Oh I'm fine. I have to keep this stupid wrap on my chest but I'm cool_," Tony answered, waving his hand. _That_ was why he wore a loose shirt - Loki really _had_ broken a rib. The god felt guilty, unconsciously running his hand through his hair. After developing his sickeningly obvious adoration for the mortal, Loki had deep regrets for every moment he ever harmed the man. He will never vocalize his afflictions, instead trying everything within his power to push the vile thoughts from his lover's mind.

It took several horrible movie nights, candle lit dinners, and many late mornings in bed to prove within his own mind his apology for the window tossing (not that Loki _minded_ those things, particularly the late mornings, but it was the _principle_).

When he looked back to the screen, Thor was standing. "_I must depart, Man of Iron. Friend Barton has requested my assistance for target practice_."

"_Well, have fun with **that**_," Tony drawled. Thor laughed, dropping his hand to Tony's shoulder and giving a squeeze.

"_That I shall_!" Tony rolled his eyes as he busied himself with something on his monitor. Thor headed for the door, leaving the sight of the camera. Tony paused his clicking, leaning back as he listened.

"_Okay, he's out,_" Tony said, rolling back to the table. "_So, recap - Thor's not **really** the fountain of knowledge I **wanted**, but I can't really be surprised. I still found this productive._" Tony nodded, pausing for a moment.

"_I'm changing my timeline_," he announced. "_I learned a lot today, but not **enough**. I have to go to the source, which I'm more than happy to do. I have to win the source over though. My tactic? The end of this month is almost here, so by the end of the third I want to be on speaking terms with Loki, possibly even the first **date** by then. It'll take more than just three months to earn his trust, so I need to start early. Next time I meet him, I'll bring him a gift. It always swayed Pepper's attention when I was being an idiot; I hope it has a similar effect on Loki._"

Loki's jaw dropped - a _gift_? Is Tony talking about -

"_Furthermore, JARVIS; we're changing the name of the title_," Tony said, grunting slightly and dropping a palm to his chest. Seeing Tony in pain made Loki's guilt deepen. "_Fuck, this **sucks**. Anyway, you ready pal_?"

"_Yes sir._"

"_Awesome - this is now known as 'Tony Stark's How To: Guide to Seducing Loki Laufeyson'. The best thing I learned was his full name,_" Tony said with pride, smiling softly at the monitor. "_JARVIS is this a problem, do I have issues_?"

"_Certainly, sir._" Still as charming as ever, even two years ago.

"_Glad we agree, then_."

The video ended on Tony's soft, tender smile. Loki _knew_ that smile - he sees it daily, each time he locks his gaze with Tony; he had even seen it on the _HUD_ just a few hours ago. Loki knew Tony was thinking about him. After two years, even _before_ Loki knew, Tony's fondness seems to have only grown.

Loki felt himself begin to smile, his breathing turning shallow as his heart beat faster. After a year, even _without_ Tony knowing, that smile made the hole in Loki's heart withdraw each and every time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There we go, my dears! Tell me all what you thought; I'll see you all again soon! ;)**_


	3. Part 3 - The Gift

_**- Part 3: The Gift -**_

"Do you find it wise to continue?"

"I do not believe I require your _blessing_, spirit."

"You are correct, Mr. Laufeyson," JARVIS answered automatically. Loki nodded. "I was merely commenting on your lack of _continuance_."

Loki paused, head still pressed back against the head of Tony's plush swivel chair. He had been spinning slowly, eyes fixated on nothing on the ceiling. The god rarely found his time spent lost in thought the past year, yet here he sat. He couldn't quite bring himself to continue the findings he had stumbled upon.

Loki had ended the last video and strolled upstairs. He was tired of tea but in need of something he couldn't quite place. It wasn't a hunger or a thirst, but not really a dire need, either. He had roamed the cabinets, searching each cranny. Before they traveled here (Tony had insisted on taking a plane instead of having Loki teleport them), he had placed a grocery order online to be delivered upon their arrival. Loki had been quite surprised by Tony's thoroughness, especially once he found the same exact tea in the Malibu mansion as he had in the penthouse.

The cabinets weren't as stocked as the penthouse, but there was plenty to choose from. Loki had settled on one of Tony's favourite snacks and a staple during some of their movie nights. As he stared up at the ceiling spinning slowly above him, Loki managed to catch each popcorn kernel in his mouth without much skill.

"This is merely a pause, spirit," Loki drawled, popcorn crunching lightly against his teeth. Barton had once argued with Tony on the act of popping popcorn. He claimed Tony never let the bag pop all the way and lost several kernels; Tony always shot back that he preferred his popcorn 'medium rare' as opposed to Barton's 'burnt', not minding if he lost a few pieces along the way. Loki began to smile, rolling one of the hard kernels between his fingers. Tony had taught him well. "I shall continue in a moment."

"Perhaps a comment, Mr. Laufeyson," the AI began. Loki nodded. "Your character displays stubbornness and hard resolution in the face of turmoil. What will you do once Sir discovers your digging?"

"I have decided that if Anthony wanted to keep this _from_ me it would be far better hidden than in a _shoebox_ beneath his _bed_," Loki drawled. He began to spin lazily again, tossing popcorn into his mouth.

"Perhaps he had never intended this to continue," JARVIS answered.

"_Hardly_. He updated these files merely moments after ending communication hours ago," Loki scoffed. "He intends to keep this fairly routined. I believe because it concerns me, I am granted right to know."

Loki set his bowl on the work table and rolled the last few inches to be flush with table. "On that note," he said, tapping the next icon. "We shall continue."

The next video was dated for nearly two weeks after the one with Thor. Loki thought back - he really _had_ spread that one out, hadn't he? After the incident on the bridge, Loki needed the time to think. He couldn't understand why the hero would land and simply watch without engagement. Loki had purposely ignored him, waiting on the Iron Man to make a move. When he had not, merely watching, Loki had pushed further. He had nearly the entire bridge full of cars above them, several including school buses, and yet the man never made a move. Loki had not understood, instead doing what he did best - _antagonize_.

Loki had expected anything, especially with the man's team closing in, but yet Iron Man still did _nothing_. Loki replaced his toys, never intending harm, and disappeared. Later, in his own abode and surrounded by his own thoughts, Loki became enraged. Why had he merely _stared_? Did Loki appear a _joke_ to him? That thought alone almost sent the god to his doorstep with daggers drawn. And yet, he did not move.

Loki had then compared the mortal's actions and speech to his own, drawing a rather startling conclusion. Perhaps that first encounter in the park had not been a distraction, but the Iron Man just not expecting Thor to pursue. What would he have said in the forest had Loki given him the chance, but why wouldn't he say it on the bridge as well?

"_Sorry for the lateness, but I've been busy._" Tony's voice cut through Loki's thoughts, drawing his eyes to the screen. The genius sat in his usual tank top, sans chest binding, and Loki couldn't help his flood of relief. There was a worn leather package on the table that Loki immediately recognized. "_This took a little longer than I thought it would to get._"

Tony dropped his hands to the package, pulling the thin leather strap free. Loki watched his expression as he folded the cloth back - anticipation, excitement, and trepidation. He never showed any of that when facing Loki.

"_After talking to Thor, I started doing some research of my **own**_," Tony said, staring down at the contents of his bundle. "_There was this guy from the eighteen hundreds who was pretty fascinated by the writings and beliefs of those before him. His name was Thomas Bulfinch, just an ordinary Latin-speaking banker, and he believed everyone who could read deserved to know these origins. I remember a British nanny reading a few of these to me at night. Once Howard found out she was fired, but she left me her copy_." He dropped a hand to the item, worn and faded over time, caressing gently. "_I'm sure I have it around here somewhere or at the mansion, but this one is way too special to be a simple hand-me-down._"

Tony pulled his eyes to the monitor, his honey irises dancing in the harsh lab light. "_I bought it from a museum in need of some funding. Now, the copy I have was a collection of his writings. This one is the first published copy of Bulfinch's '**The Age of Chivalry, or Legends of King Arthur**' from eighteen fifty-eight. It was part two of my collection, and my favourite part_." He ran his fingers down the browned cover, grazing the slight carving of the title. "_Thor said Loki loves history and enjoys learning about other realms. Maybe this will pique his interest._"

Loki watched Tony turn the book over in his hands, touch as gentle as ever. He was gazing fondly at the antique, as if it were the most precious thing to him on the entire realm. Loki's heart raced as he pictured the book, now restored with his magic and sitting on his bedside table back at the penthouse. Tony had jokingly asked for a bedtime story a few weeks after Loki had officially moved in. Loki had agreed, much to Tony's surprise, and now he read to Tony whenever the engineer asked. They had gone through the novel hundreds of times, and yet the mortal never tired of it.

Neither did Loki.

"_It's kind of a selfish gift_," Tony said, setting the book back down and beginning to fold the leather back over it. "_I want it to be an excuse to see me **again**. He may not care, he may never read it - but this means something to me. Sure, King Arthur is one of the most well known fables, but his story was important for more than face value. It gave me courage in myself when even my **parents** didn't believe in me. It's as much a piece of history for me as it is for the entire realm. I found my Excalibur by my own means, and now I even kinda have my own round table. Just like Arthur, though, I still haven't found my true **happiness**._" Tony tied off the leather strap and smiled faintly. "_This will change that. I just have to get it to him_."

The video ended. Loki blinked rapidly, again staring at the list of files. Were he to be walking, he would have surely stumbled over himself as he clicked the next icon.

"_This is going to be a little **different**_," Tony said; which was the understatement of the _century_. Loki was staring from the view of the Iron Man suit. Buildings were whizzing by, covered in a soft white. It was winter, and the snow natural; a snowflake stuck to the corner of his view. "_I found him. He isn't doing anything. Actually, Loki hasn't really been around much at **all** since the bridge, let alone terrorizing the city. I'm surprised he's even **out**._"

In the upper left of the recording, Tony's face was displayed. He turned his head as if looking, and the action struck Loki as odd. In fact, the entire display was peculiar. He had always imagined those thin eye slits useless, and was pleasantly surprised that he was able to see all of Tony's surroundings. It appeared that the image was pulled through JARVIS and displayed directly before Tony as if the mask wasn't even there.

"_Sir, less than five hundred meters away and to your left._"

"_Thanks, J_," Tony answered. Loki assumed from the slower pace of the background that Tony had begun to descend. A few seconds later, his feet were landing on a tall building covered with snow. Loki wasn't surprised to see himself standing on the other side farthest from Tony and leaning against the railing. Tony hesitated for a moment. "_Here we go, I guess_," he muttered.

Snow crunched under the heavy boots of the suit as Tony walked over. Loki remembered that day well, suddenly enthralled at watching it play over again before him. "_Hey, Reindeer Games._"

Video Loki turned, arms still crossed over his chest. He was wearing a long fur cloak, one he still had to this day, that stirred with his hair in the wind. "_Do you have a death wish, mortal?"_

Loki wasn't surprised to hear the venom in his own tone. At the time, he was still confused by the previous displays with the mortal; that thought still didn't temper his guilt. Tony was unperturbed, of course, smiling brightly even behind the mask. "_I might. You aren't the first to ask, and I doubt you'll be the **last**._"

"_Depending on my mood, I very well **may** be_," his recording snapped. Loki rolled his eyes at himself.

"_Hey, I just want to talk,_" Tony said, holding both his hands up in an act of peace. Loki stared, expression guarded, but he made no move from his position.

"_Then speak before I grow **bored**_."

"_Uh, okay_," Tony said. "_What have you been up to_?"

Loki blinked, eyebrows raising slightly before he schooled his features back. "_I...pardon_?"

"_What have you been up to? I haven't seen you in almost a **month**._"

"_That is none of your concern,_" Loki snapped, turning to look over the city. Snow had begun to fall again, drifting lazily around them. Tony's gaze softened as the snow fell, never looking away from video Loki.

"_I wonder if I told him how beautiful he looked if he would throw me off the building?_" He mused. Loki furrowed his brow - he never remembered hearing _that_.

"_You can always try, sir,_" JARVIS supplied. Loki had forgotten that there was a speaker output for the suit. He was having an internal conversation with his AI.

"_Hey, you don't have to tell me_," Tony said with a shrug. "_I'm just curious about how you spend your time_."

"_And of what concern are my hobbies to **you**, Man of Iron?_" Loki drawled, lowering his arms beneath the cloak. He continued to look over the building, but his posture had changed to curiosity. Tony grinned, vocally making the note himself.

"_So he's curious. That's a good start_," he whispered before speaking out again. "_I'm pretty interested, actually. I tried to ask Thor, but he wasn't much help._"

"_That oaf knows **nothing** of me,_" Loki seethed, looking over at Tony for the second time during the exchange. "_Whatever questions you hold are better left held than spoken_."

"_I disagree_," Tony said, grinning. "_He may not know a whole **lot**, but he was able to help me a little bit_."

"_Oh? Pray tell,_" Loki said with a smirk. He folded his hands behind him, cloak exposing his tunic. Loki saw Tony's gaze flicker down a moment before pulling back up. The god had begun to cross over to him, but Tony held his stance. Loki felt proud of his lover, even if the adversary was himself. "_What could that **barbarian** have of any consequence about my person?_"

"_Oh, just the basics. You like daggers, magic, stealing, lying - you know, the **usual**,"_ Tony answered, waving his hand. Loki frowned, watching the video of himself do the same. That had bothered him then and all over again now - he did not like stealing or lying, _per say_. He enjoyed his ability to influence and direct others to his own biding. If stealing and lying became a part of it, _well_...that was merely a side effect.

"_I grow tired of this exchange, mortal,_" Loki snapped. "_Why are you here?_"

"_Honestly? I **missed** you,_" Tony said, expression turning serious. Video Loki's expression became guarded again.

"_Surely you jest_," he scoffed. Tony shook his head.

"_Nope. Now I get to ask **you** something_," he said, pointing slightly. Loki enjoyed when Tony spoke with his hands; even in the suit, the added weight never slowed the man down. "_What were you doing on the bridge?_"

"_I may ask the same of **you**,_" Loki answered.

"_Well, I asked **first** so you answer **first**_," Tony shot back. Video Loki smirked, shrugging slightly.

"_Very well, then_," Loki began, staring into the sky. "_You had said something irritating in the park that has traveled with me. I never gave you the chance to explain in the forest, nor did I expect you to even **find** me. Yet you had, and then again on the bridge before the others. I was giving you a moment to speak freely. You never did, so I raised the stakes. Still naught was spoken or done_."

"_I knew you weren't going to hurt anyone,_" Tony said. "_That's why I didn't do anything. I knew you weren't out for blood._"

"_How are you so positive?_" Loki asked, looking back at Tony.

"_I'm not,_" he said. "_I just **know**. Just like I know you aren't going to try to hurt me now_."

Loki smirked, locking his gaze with Tony despite the helmet. "_Why are you here?_"

"_I have something for you_," Tony said. "_I know asking an exchange with the God of Mischief is a pretty big **stretch**, but I don't really play by stereotypes either_."

Loki tiled his head, obviously interested. "_What is it you request?_"

Tony paused, and Loki could see a second of uncertainly flash across his features. He worried his bottom lip a moment as well, stretching his pause a bit longer. Finally he nodded. "_JARVIS_."

With that small command, the chest of the suit retracted. Loki could see the soft light of the winter around them reflect slightly on Tony's chin, casting a soft blue glow. Loki remembered watching the armour pull back to reveal his jacket beneath the suit. Tony had reached in and pulled out which was then only a foreign leather bundle. In the camera, he saw his own recorded surprised expression.

The suit closed back with Tony's hand slightly in view in the image. He took a few steps forward, stopping still several feet before Loki. Tony paused again, as if losing his courage, before finally holding the package out. "_Take it._"

One of Video Loki's thin eyebrows rose as he gently reached out. His fingers found the leather, and Loki remembered being surprised by its softness and warmth. Once Tony's hand fell away, he began to unravel the leather strap. Tony's expression was one of extreme anxiousness, and Loki couldn't help his chuckle. This had meant a lot more to Tony than Loki had originally known. When the leather cloth fell away, Loki heard himself gasp quietly.

"_Thor really **had** helped,_" Tony began. His eyes were crinkled from relief as he watched Loki run his fingers over the cover as he had previously. "_He told me you like learning about other realms. We have something like that here, too, except it's about **culture**. That's a small collection of fables from European culture spread out over centuries, and arguably the most famous. It also happens to be my favourite_."

Loki remembered feeling shocked, to say the least, standing on that rooftop and holding a book he could feel great age from. He had remembered being speechless as he listened to Tony, unsure how to feel. Loki had been torn between fleeing or blowing up the entire building. He still couldn't decide, and only the fact that Tony's body heat still clung to the leather kept him grounded.

Tony's expression never changed as he watched Loki running his fingers down the bindings and cover. "_Maybe you'll pick up on a few things from it. We can be pretty amazing if you aren't trying to rule us,_" he teased. Loki remembered allowing an actual smile through at that, too disarmed to fight it like he normally would have.

"..._what is it you request?_" He asked, looking up at Tony. Tony's expression softened again before he spoke.

"_To see you again, like **this**, outside of battle, and not as enemies,_" he said, tone soft but serious. Loki stared, expression suddenly unreadable, as he cradled the book to his chest under his cloak.

"_Consider it granted._" Then he was gone. It was odd for Loki to watch himself teleport away, for him to see as others did - there was a sudden absence as his being disappeared, as if the matter rushed to fill the void. He always knew there was a faint whoosh as the air closed in, but the entire display was unnerving to watch.

Tony sighed, his smile growing. "_He **agreed**, J, and he **smiled**! That's good, right?_"

"_Absolutely, sir."_ Tony laughed.

"_Well, that was definitely worth all the effort. I never would have thought he'd agree, but I can't be happier. I'm glad I didn't mention how amazing that snow looked in his hair._"

"_Yes, certainly could have ended differently, sir._"

"_Good thing you're here to keep me in check, J_."

The video ended. Loki stared at the screen, once again feeling lost. Tony had put so much _thought_ and _care_ into that gift, and Loki never knew. He had always thought Tony was humoring him when he asked if he would read to him, but all that effort had not been faked. It was a gift a month in planning, one that even _Thor_ had unwittingly helped with, and Tony had done a wonderful job playing it off as something far less.

Loki suddenly needed to see Tony. This was the worst timing of his life; he wanted nothing more than to embrace the man, who happened to be halfway around the globe for their first time apart during their entire relationship, and thank him time and time again for the book -

"Mr. Laufeyson, incoming _HUD_ from Sir."

"_Yes_!" Loki blurted; he felt antsy and desperate, unable to catch his breath. "Quickly, spirit."

The loading screen appeared before him. Loki jiggled his knee impatiently, willing the transmission to come through quicker. This would be the first time he'd ever thought Tony's technology was too slow.

He would _never_ let the man hear him say that.

"_Anthony_," Loki breathed, breaking into a broad smile. Tony - _real_ Tony, not a two year old recording of him - smiled back. The room he was in was dark, illuminated only by the screen of the tablet he held. He wore one of his black tank tops, the light of the arc reactor slightly muffled by the cloth.

"_Hey babe. I didn't wake you, did I?_" Tony asked, smile easy.

"Ah, no. Why would you?" Loki asked, distracted by his own train of thought.

"_Well, it's...six in the morning here, which makes it ten at night there_," Tony said, scratching the back of his neck. "_I just - _"

"Anthony, I need to _tell_ you something," Loki said, moving to the edge of his seat.

"_What's the matter?_" Tony asked, expression shifting from tired to alert in seconds. "_Is everything okay?_"

"Yes, I - " Loki paused, mouth closing. He wanted to tell Tony _everything_; finding the files, learning the origin of his book, even that he had thought Tony was _cheating_. The god bit the inside of his lip to keep himself silent.

"_Is everything okay?_" Tony asked again, tone much more urgent. He paused, eyes leaving Loki to look behind him. "_You're in the lab; why is the glass cracked?_"

Loki spun in the chair, grimacing when he noticed he had forgotten the glass wall behind him. He waved his hand, and the glass reconnected with a low rattle. "Ah, it is nothing of consequence. All is right again."

"_Loki_." Tony's voice pulled the god around, again facing the screen. "_What's going on?_"

"Nothing, my dear," Loki said, smiling softly again. "I merely miss you."

Tony smiled. Despite the low lighting of the hotel room, Loki could see the faint blush across Tony's ears and neck. Tony always became mush (_his_ phrasing, _not_ Loki's) whenever Loki hinted to how he felt. He said it was rare, and something he never could tire of.

"I came down here to watch a movie," Loki continued. "Your lab is where you usually are; it seems to keep me distracted from the fact you actually are not near."

"_I'm sorry, babe,_" Tony said, eyebrows knitting together. "_I didn't want to come here._"

"Yes, I understand," Loki said, still softly smiling. Seeing the man had calmed some of Loki's odd nerves, bringing the god back to the present. How could he have ever believed this man would betray him?

"_On the plus side_," Tony began, shrugging slightly as he shifted his position. "_Today is officially Monday over here. I'll be stuck in meeting after meeting, but that just means it's one more day down. My flight leaves late Tuesday night, but I'll be back stateside early afternoon._"

"Will you be well?" Loki asked. Tony hardly slept when he was on lab bingers and could fly for days within his suit, but for some reason the genius wasn't the best at dealing with long plane flights. Loki had, on more than one occasion, brewed a special elixir to help stabilize Tony after a particularly grueling trip.

"_I'll be fine_," the genius grinned, shrugging again. "_Besides, it's not like I'm getting much sleep anyway, so I'm immune to jet lag_."

"Did you sleep at all before calling me?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head.

"_You can say whatever you want, but I'm used to you being beside me. I can't sleep without you_," Tony confessed quietly. Loki felt himself smiling even wider; this was the genius who scoured for nearly two weeks to find the perfect ice breaker gift for Loki. Still, for all the years he has been living, that Midgardian book is Loki's favourite. Loki propped his chin up with his fist, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Perhaps this will help?" Loki twirled his left index finger in a tight circle, eyes fixated on the table beside Tony. In a small emerald flash, a steaming mug sat in its wake. Tony looked over, shifting the tablet to his other hand to take up the mug.

"_Oh, Lo' - you made me tea!_" He grinned, settling back against his pillows and taking a sip. "_Oh man, perfect temp_."

"Just as you like," Loki muttered. "Spiced vanilla chai with three spoons of honey."

"_Holy shit_," Tony breathed, sighing after a sip. "_You're too **good** to me._"

"_Nonsense_," Loki said quickly, adding heavy meaning to the word. "When is your meeting?"

"_Not until, like, two or something_," Tony said, taking another sip. "_I was going to throw knives at the wall until then, but I may just get to sleep now._"

"Wonderful," Loki said with a smile. Tony smiled back, and for a moment they were silent. Loki could feel their connection even through the screen, even over the thousands of miles of land and sea separating them. Knowing the initial chaos Tony had endured merely to come to him that late winter night over a year ago made Loki's heart stammer as the gaze continued. Again, Loki found himself wanting to confess; but, again, the god was silent.

"_You know_," Tony began, fighting a yawn. The elixir Loki had weaved into the tea was beginning to take affect. "_I miss the hell outta you. This has been the worst thirty-nine hours of my **life**._"

"Is that so?" Loki asked, chuckling behind his hand. Tony's answering grin was sloppy; he set his mug aside and adjusted the tablet.

"_Yeah_," he drawled. "..._you **drugged** me, didn't you?_"

"Possibly," Loki answered. The genius rolled his eyes.

"_Well, sucks for you, 'cuz now I gotta go to sleep_," he slurred, still grinning. "_I'll call you...tomorrow_."

"I look forward to it," Loki answered. Tony nodded. "Good night, Anthony."

"'_Night, Mr. Sexy,_" Tony said, giggling at what Loki could only assume was his own answer. Even drugged the man found himself incredibly witty.

Loki watched him struggle with setting the tablet aside, eyelids dropping, before the feed ended. He continued to stare at the screen, now again loaded with the guide files. His chest felt hollow, as if a great warmth had been stolen. It had, _ironically_ - Tony had become his warmth, and the man was surely drooling into his pillow half a world away. Loki took solace in the fact that he was not alone in his plight. Tony seemed to miss him just as much, if not more.

Loki sighed and leaned back against his chair. He needed to be off to bed, that he knew; staying up all night wasn't an issue for him, but he suddenly felt exhausted. He waved away his empty mug and popcorn bowl, hearing the dishes shut themselves away in the dishwasher as he took the stairs slowly. He stared into their room as the lights turned on. This was far too large a home to be in alone.

The god crawled into bed on Tony's side, burying his nose against his pillow. Tony's scent was as strong as ever, acting as if the billionaire had only just left the bed instead of nearly two days ago. Loki inhaled sharply and let out a sigh. JARVIS dimmed the lights for him, dropping him to complete darkness within seconds.

The first day was over, hours spent watching video recordings from two years prior. As Loki's own eyes drooped, he couldn't help but feel like his discoveries had only just begun. There were countless encounters he could name that involved Tony after the gift; Loki was incredibly curious about their planning and method.

Loki couldn't stop his grin as he thought about his pathological lover, plotting and scheming for his attention in the best of ways. Loki certainly had to admit - Tony Stark _absolutely_ was a _genius_.


	4. Part 4 - Details

_**HUD: I haven't forgotten all of you! I'm an assistant store manager, so last week was stupid busy. Like, insanely. I forgot who I was and had no time to myself. It sucked. But I'm back! And here's the next chapter. :3 Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>- Part 4: Details -<strong>_

Six hours later, Loki's eyes snapped open. He was again reminded of his solidarity as he recalled the night before. The god had crawled into his lover's side of the bed and there he had awoken, having not moved at all even to roll over. Tony wasn't milling about in the kitchen, burning breakfast to try and be sweet; nor was he downstairs, tinkering away in his lab over some project or other. No, Loki was _again_ alone for the second morning.

The god huffed, scratching the top of his scalp. He blinked at the ceiling, noting the lack of light from the windows. Loki had fallen into bed only minutes after ending his call with Tony. Instead of using his own gifted mind, he stifled a yawn and spoke.

"Spirit, the time?"

"It is four fifteen ante meridiem, pacific time."

"In London?"

"Twelve fifteen post meridiem, Greenwich mean time."

"I wonder if he is still asleep..." Loki muttered. The elixir Loki made for Tony's tea was timed for a minimum six hours of rest. However, given what Loki knew about his enigmatic lover, six hours seemed to be the maximum for him. "Spirit, ring Anthony."

"Certainly, Mr. Laufeyson." Loki yawned and sat up, running his fingers through his hair as his eyes settled on the large television before him. The screen lit, displaying the connecting screen for Tony's self-developed communication software. He called it _HUD_, which wasn't short for anything (he just enjoyed the actually acronym), as opposed to _Stark_-something-or-other. Loki enjoyed it when Tony displayed the slightest creativity in his naming.

The screen displayed the Stark Industries logo behind the blinking connecting text. After a few more blinks, the screen turned black.

"_Good morning!_" Tony's voice called out first before the video feed kicked in. He was grinning with his hair wet and shirtless, and Loki's stomach flipped. "_You're up super early._"

"I could not sleep," Loki confessed. "How was your rest?"

"_Oh, **amazing** after some of your tea_," Tony said, setting his tablet aside. Loki's view shifted a little while Tony settled the device. "_I'm gonna set you on the counter._"

"Have I caught you at a bad time?" Loki asked. Tony shook his head.

"_Nope. I'm just getting ready for those meetings. Pepper wants to meet early, so I **have** to be there **earlier**,_" he answered, squirting some toothpaste onto a toothbrush. "_You said you couldn't sleep - what happened?_"

Loki hesitated a moment. Tony was flicking between his mirror and tablet as he brushed his teeth. Loki wanted to tell him _everything_ - the feeling to do so was becoming a little too strong. There were still several videos left, however, and Loki was shamefully curious.

"I _missed_ you, Anthony," he answered truthfully. Tony's eyes crinkled at the corners as he fought his smile. Even with the white foam leaking from the corners of Tony's mouth and staining his goatee, he still looked just as handsome to Loki.

"_Awww, Lo',_" Tony answered, losing the fight to his broad smile. The foam spread to dribble and almost completely coat his goatee, and Loki smirked. Tony spit into the sink and wiped his mouth with the running water. "_You're too good to me._"

"And you look _ridiculous_," Loki said affectionately. Tony grinned again and Loki's smirk turned to a soft smile.

"_See? You **always** got my back._" Tony winked and cleaned his goatee, wiping away the water with a hand towel.

"That I do," Loki muttered. He wasn't sure if Tony heard or not, but the genius continued to grin.

"_So what all do you have planned today?_" He asked. He dropped the towel from his waist and moved it to his hair. The action immediately drew Loki's attention to the sharp dip in Tony's hipbone and the soft trail of pubic hair barely in the shot. Tony was largely devoid of body hair - much like Loki - and the god was grateful. He lacked on his chest and back, and even his forearms and legs were only lightly coated in a soft hair that rivaled the wild locks on his scalp. That thin trail just below his navel was the softest on the genius' body, almost like feather down, and Loki absolutely _loved_ teasing the man with soft caresses and lingering strokes - Loki swallowed thickly.

"Perhaps another film in your lab," the god answered, shifting the covers slightly. Tony nodded and tossed aside his towel, once again completely naked.

"_I don't think I've shown you 'Bowfinger' yet - have JARVIS pull that up for you_," the genius said, turning around for a moment and flashing his bare ass to Loki for the briefest of seconds.

"What is the plot?" Loki asked absently, eyes roaming every inch of his lover's naked form while he wasn't paying attention.

"_This filmmaker is down and can't catch a break_," Tony said, dabbing a bit of shaving cream along his jaw. "_So this guy brings him a new screenplay that he absolutely **loves**, but he needs to get a big actor in on it or this hotshot producer won't pick him up. That guy kinda looks like **me**, actually_."

Loki smirked. Watching Tony get ready was a show all by itself. He was done trimming his goatee and now was styling his hair - which consisted of several flurried run-throughs of just his fingers without any product. Loki had been surprised to find the hair stood up very naturally. Tony prattled on about the movie, staring into his reflection as Loki just watched.

The god smiled softly, listening to his lover. He really _did_ miss him, and the feeling was leaving a hollow section in his chest that even the _HUD_ chats and the secret videos couldn't fill. Loki never would have expected such depth of feelings from himself, let alone for a mortal. Tony had already meant a great deal to him, and now with the secrets of his tribulations in the videos, Loki's affections had only grown.

"_So I'll stop so you can **actually** watch it_," Tony said, grinning at the tablet. Loki smiled back, having hardly heard anything the man had said during his show. "_Hey, Loki?_"

"Yes?" Loki asked, still smiling softly and feeling slightly warm.

"_I know I say it every **time**_," Tony began, hand dropping absently to scratch around his reactor. "_But I really **do** miss you. I don't want to be here._"

"I know, Anthony," Loki answered. "You are not to be blamed."

"_No, I **could** have fought harder against it_," Tony sighed, looking down at his sink. Loki wanted nothing more than to tilt that dejected expression up and kiss it away. Tony always had a knack for blaming himself far too much. "_I should be there with you for our vacation. Not **here**, alone, with you **there**, alone -_ "

"_Anthony_," Loki chuckled, drawing the genius' attention. "You will be back soon enough, and we shall make up for the lost time, yes?" Loki's expression turned coy, and Tony couldn't help but grin back.

"_Uh, **totally**_," he smirked, cheeks tinted slightly red. Loki smirked back. "_As much as I'd love to have some HUD sex, I have to get going_."

"I understand," Loki answered with a nod. Tony picked the tablet up again and went quiet, just watching.

"_I **miss** you, Loki_," he said softly. His tone was different, heavy. Loki's breathing hitched. "_I'm counting the hours until I can see you again. You can make fun of me all day, but I mean it._"

"I know," Loki whispered, smiling shakily. Tony didn't pick up on it but smiled back crookedly.

"_I'll let you go, babe. I'll call you before bed, alright?_"

"I look forward to it," Loki answered. Tony nodded and waved with his free hand.

"_Wish me luck!_" Loki waved back slowly, even after the feed had ended and he was staring at the _HUD_ display with Stark Industries across the background. His hand eventually dropped to his lap, and Loki just sat there. He was feeling the same thing he had last night, and he still didn't know what to call it. He had a name for the majority of his feelings towards his mortal, but there were still some he didn't understand himself. Perhaps this time apart was required to analyze - _oh_, he couldn't fool himself for much longer, let alone Tony. The genius was just that - a _genius_ - and Loki was surprised it was taking this long.

Loki threw back his comforter and dropped his feet to the carpet. He moved into the bathroom, finding just his toothbrush in the holder and feeling his stomach flip. Such a small detail, but it had such a large affect. He ignored it, mimicking Tony from the _HUD_ chat but with far less white foam dribble. When he was done, Loki moved into the kitchen where he was pleased to see JARVIS had already started the kettle. The god leaned against the counter and watched the steam billow.

Minutes later, Loki was settling into Tony's plush chair in the lab, tea cup in hand. He sighed as JARVIS logged him in (the AI was being rather quiet this morning), staring for a few seconds at Tony's hot rod desktop. Loki opened the folder and scrolled to where he had paused the night before. The clock in the corner of the screen read four fifty-seven. Loki knew he would have quite a bit of time to go over the videos, maybe even finish them before Tony called him later. With a soft smile, he clicked the next folder and settled back with his tea.

"_So it's been **literally five days** since I gave Loki that book_," Tony grumbled. He was wearing a sweater rolled up at the sleeves. It wasn't quite dark enough to hide the glow from his reactor, and Loki smiled fondly. "_I'm starting to wonder if I'm being stood up. I mean, we never really **agreed** to a meeting time, or place, or much of anything, **really**, but I thought for sure I'd hear something by **now**._" He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "_I'm **totally** being stood up. I mean, who the **fuck** stands up Tony Stark, **seriously**? I'm fucking awesome!_"

"_Sir, Dr. Banner is approaching,_" video JARVIS called. Tony bit his lip - still a habit, even now - and frowned.

"_Okay, so?_"

"_He does not seem pleased._"

"_Of **course** not_," Tony rolled his eyes. "_Oh, you have **no** idea what's going on. How rude, sorry - I'm trying to work on my manners._" The genius was speaking to the monitor as if it were a person, and Loki actually did laugh out at that. _This man..._

"_Okay, so, like...three weeks, now? Geez, it's been **awhile**. Anyway, the bridge thing, with Loki. Whenever the fuck **that** happened. So, he's levitating cars and shit and I'm just standing there, doing nothing. This, of course, looks really **bad**. I knew what I was doing, but no one **else** did, and the press wasn't too pleased either. Pepper and I were able to spin this thing that Loki's magic was causing the suit to lock up, but the Avengers didn't **buy** it._" He waved his hand in the air and rolled his eyes.

"_Natasha corners me later and demands an answer. I stuck to the suit locking thing, but I know for a **fact** she **didn't** buy it. Everyone has kinda been looking at me funny since then, except Bruce. He's still trying to understand everything. He doesn't want to believe that I'm lying, but I have to stick it out, I guess_."

"_Sir - _"

"_Yeah, rant's over. Let him in._" Tony tapped a few things on the screen and pretended to busy himself as the good doctor came into view.

"_Hey, Tony,_" he greeted, grinning nervously.

"_Oh hey, Bruce,_" Tony said, spinning in his chair. "_What's up, bud?"_

"_Nothing really, I just..._" Bruce paused and sighed. "_It's **not** nothing, Tony. We're worried about you._"

"_**Please**, Bruce_," Tony sighed, turning back to the monitor. "_If by **worried** Natasha means she wants to **commit** me, then yeah, they **are** pretty worried_."

"_No, I **am**_," Bruce said. He grabbed a free chair and slid it beside Tony. "_Natasha and Clint are trying to get into your lab, Tony. Fury seems to think you're trying to **help** Loki._" Tony bit back a smile that Bruce couldn't see. "_He has them **following** you when you leave, trying to get into the **ducts** above your penthouse -_ "

"_Yeah, good luck with **that**_," Tony answered, grinning.

"_**That's** true_," Bruce admitted, grinning a bit himself. "_You never really leave the lab these days._"

"_I'm busy_," Tony answered. Bruce's soft grin fell a little.

"_What are you working on that's keeping you down here? Usually you tell me **everything** - _"

"_Usually, yeah, but not this time, Brucey,_" Tony answered, turning from the monitor. "_I can't risk S.H.I.E.L.D. finding out_."

Bruce frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. "_Do you not **trust** me, Tony?_"

"_Fuck no!_" Tony snapped. "_Of **course** I trust you, Bruce, I just..._" He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "_This isn't really something you **can** help me with this time, pal._" Loki shook his head. He knew how important Bruce is to Tony - for the man to shoot his best friend down for him was _intense_. Even now, a year or so later, Bruce was still the only one who actually _tried_ to keep a conversation with him. Seeing Tony push Bruce away because of him caused a new flare of guilt.

"_Why?_" Bruce pleaded. "_Tony, everyone sees **something** is going on. You're down here for days, you go out at random times during the night - I **know** this isn't a bender because you're **actually** showering and taking care of yourself. It's almost like - _" Bruce's eyes widened a fraction. "_Are you **hiding** someone down here?_"

Tony laughed, unable to help himself any longer. He had been wincing with the effort to stay silent, but that last phrase pushed him over the edge. He shook his head, holding up a hand when Bruce started to ask again.

"_I'll tell you, Bruce, but you have to swear on the Science Bro Code that this is **strictly** between the two of us_," Tony said, tone suddenly serious. Bruce nodded.

"_Absolutely. I'd never betray your trust, Tony, you know that,_" Bruce answered. Tony paused, working his bottom lip again. Loki knew that expression well - that was Tony's '_How-to-phrase-this-without-sounding-like-an-ass_' look.

"_Now hear me out_," Tony began, holding both his hands out. "_I'm kind of trying to convince Loki to...go out with me?_"

Bruce's eyebrows shot to his hair line. He sat back against the chair he was in, eyes wide. "_Wow, okay. I had no idea._"

"_No one **knows**, Bruce_," Tony said quickly.

"_I totally believe that_," Bruce answered. His tone caused Loki to snort and Tony to roll his eyes.

"_I can't have Natasha and Clint snooping around down here, which is why I'm here all the time._"

"_How is it going?_" Bruce asked. He leaned a little further back in his chair, hands folded over his chest. "_Also, I'd like to say that I'm not supporting this just yet, only curious_."

"_Understandable_," Tony said. He drummed his fingers on the work table. "_Well, it isn't going...**terrible**?_"

"_Does he **know**?_"

"_I'm being a bit **vague** on all the details_," Tony said sheepishly. He scratched the base of his neck, eyes cast down to the floor. He was being shy, and Loki absolutely loved it. "_I've only really had **one** uninterrupted conversation with him_."

"_And how was it?_" Bruce asked. Loki could tell the doctor was trying to keep the air light. The slight clench in his jaw told the god all he needed to know - Bruce was upset but trying very hard to hear Tony out. Loki silently thanked him for being such a good friend.

"_Oh it was awesome. No buildings were destroyed and I wasn't tossed from a window_," the billionaire joked. "_But I brought a peace offering, only asking to see him again outside of battle._"

"_How long ago?_"

"_Five days_."

Bruce blew out his cheeks, eyebrows raising. He pushed his glasses up his nose and tilted his head. "_That's a **while**, Tony._"

"_I **know**!_" The genius groaned. "_Nothing. He hasn't attacked, and not even so much as a **blip** on my radar. I keep sitting down here, thinking he'll just **be** there whenever I turn a corner._"

"_**That's** why you're showering and don't smell like a pig._"

"_Exactly. I can't have him be **here** and me look like an **idiot**,_" Tony sighed. Loki began to grin again.

Tony had his own unique style, and walking out in a wrinkled shirt and his hair sticking out at all ends was in the top ranked. To see and hear the man literally changing his habits just for him made Loki's smile grow. Since they began their relationship, Loki had definitely noticed a shift in the other's grooming habits. Tony still maintained his wild hair, but he trimmed his goatee a little more often, wore nicer suits when they went out, and even cleaned all the dirt from under his nails that would normally be forgotten after hours in the lab. It was almost as if he were preening out of fear that Loki would leave if he didn't maintain a certain standard.

"_Hopefully, if all this works out, I'll make a habit of going a little extra to clean myself up a bit,_" Tony said, looking over at Bruce. "_I'd really **hate** to lose him because my fingernails are nasty or something **stupid**._" Loki actually laughed.

"_You honestly think he **cares**, Tony?_" Bruce chuckled, shaking his head. "_I've seen that guy almost bathed in blood before._"

"_Yeah, well, dirty hands may be a turn off, you never know._"

Bruce shook his head and laughed, rubbing his cheek. "_Well, I guess I see your point._"

"_Damn straight._"

"_Now, I have a question,_" Bruce said, sobering slightly. "_Now that I know the truth, what **really** happened on the bridge?_"

Tony tilted his head to the side, thinking. Loki knew he was still debating on being honest with his answer. Loki also knew he _would_ be, and he settled back again when Tony began to speak.

"_Well, I tried talking to him a few other times, and this was the first time I could without anyone else around. Thor wasn't even here during the time, so I got there first. Initially, I **was** going to talk, but there was something in the air that stopped me. And the further it went, the more intrigued I became. I just **knew** he wasn't going to hurt anyone. There was like this unspoken bond. He wasn't going to do anything, and it was almost like he was daring me_."

"_That's a little...**odd**_," Bruce mused, rubbing his chin.

"_I thought he did it just to get under my skin_," Tony confessed. "_But the longer I watched, I began to know there was something more to it. I think he was **testing** me_."

"_For what?_"

"_I don't know yet_," Tony said, leaning back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. "_But I think he may be **interested** in me, too, as dumb as it sounds._"

"_It doesn't sound dumb, Tony, you could very well be right,_" Bruce said as he dropped his palms to his knees. "_Maybe he doesn't know what it **means**. We all know from Thor that he had it pretty rough up there._"

Tony nodded. Loki blinked - after the rooftop, he and Tony had never again discussed the bridge. Loki knew he was testing the mortal, that had been quite clear. He had been disturbed and angered by the man's previous statements, and instead of reacting negatively like the forest, Loki had decided to let it play naturally. The scene had been far more powerful than he had anticipated, especially with Tony still trying to decipher the meaning weeks later.

The fact Tony had never attempted to stop him on the bridge had been the only reason Loki had stayed on the rooftop even as he felt Tony drawing near. They were correct - he _had_ been interested.

"_Thanks for telling me, Tony,_" Bruce said. Tony nodded again. Loki knew he wouldn't again say that no one could know. As is the bond of best friends.

"_I wanted to tell someone, Brucey, and you're my science bro. I just needed some time,_" he said, smirking. Bruce smiled back and stood up.

"_Well, you've been neglecting your science bro for a **week**. How about you set up a quick experiment and I'll be back with some food?_"

"_Oh hell yeah, I am **so** down!_" Tony grinned, all but forcing Bruce into a high five. The doctor just chuckled and turned away.

"_I'll be back!_" He called, and in another moment he was gone from the screen. Tony continued to pause, waiting until he heard Bruce leave entirely.

"_Well, Bruce is on board, which is **awesome**. I needed someone to talk to; not seeing Loki again for almost a week is **literally** driving me up a wall. I hope he comes around soon. Maybe blowing some shit up will be just the distraction I need to not think about him for awhile,_" Tony said. He stared at the screen, lost a moment in thought. "_I **miss** him_."

The video ended. Loki inhaled sharply. Video Tony had said that with the exact same _emotion_ a year and a half ago as Now Tony said just thirty minutes ago. The tone was nothing but raw emotion, vulnerable only because he thought he was alone. Loki's stomach flipped - how had he not noticed this _sooner_?

For some reason, Tony had felt inexplicably drawn to him. Loki had been his enemy and attempted king. Why would he feel anything more than _hatred_? Hearing that tone, seeing that expression, Loki knew why because it had been the _same_ for him. They felt drawn to the other, without so much as a reason. It just _was_. The bridge had helped solidify it for Loki, and the rooftop had been even _more_ clarification. Tony had gone out of his way to find something he thought Loki would enjoy, just to have an excuse to see him again.

Loki could punch his past self for making such precious of a _man_ wait even the _tiniest_ bit. The god clicked the next folder with more force than was actually necessary and frowned. He had been such a _fool_.


	5. Part 5 - Planning

**_HUD: Not dead guys! The holidays were just very, very busy for me. I appreciate all the favs and follows while I was away. Thank you so very much._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>- Part 5: Planning -<em>**

* * *

><p>Loki was a fool, <em>such<em> a fool.

He waited, eyes locked on the screen, as the next video loaded. It had been weeks, he knew this, literally _weeks_. The park, the forest, the bridge, and _then_ the roof top. All encounters over the course of five weeks. Then another two weeks after the book! Two _months_. Loki shook his head again, gaze steely - what a _fool_.

"_Oh man, okay - deep breath, __**deep**__ breath_." Tony was grinning, teeth flashing pearly white and glistening, and his eyes the brightest shade of honey Loki had ever _seen_. He was excited, and Loki knew why before the genius even spoke. "_He's here. It's November eleventh and he's __**here**__._"

Yes, two solid months. Loki had kept his promise, for within those extra weeks he had not done anything dangerous. No, there were no attacks or pranks. He had stayed in his dwelling, slowly restoring Tony's precious gift with magic (which, despite Loki's unmatched skill, took several _days_) before spending equal time reading. The gift had been amazing, and Loki loved it.

"_Oh fuck, I forgot how to breathe anyway_," Tony laughed. His tone was nervous but his eyes were excited. He was wearing another button down as opposed to his tank top, but still black and cuffed at the elbows. Loki felt himself smiling as Tony clicked away on his transparent keyboard. "_Hey, J. Record this entire encounter from the cameras in the penthouse_."

"_Yes, sir_."

"_Awesome, you're amazing_," Tony murmured as he clicked a few more things. "_Do you think I should offer wine?_"

"_Thor spoke highly of Mr. Laufeyson's distaste for ale, sir_."

"_Wine it is, then. Red or white?_"

"_Due to the time of the year, red would match the weather. However, white may match his sharp personality - _"

"_Red it is, J. He's __**bold**__, and I know just the bottle._" Tony was spinning from the chair and rushing from the lab. The video feed was interesting - it followed Tony to his elevator from the corner, giving a ceiling angled view. The genius entered the elevator, then the feed cut away to appear from another corner as Tony exited and dipped into a closet. He popped back out with a black bottle capped with red ribbon and sauntered down the hall. The view adjusted with him as he traveled, and Loki shook his head with affection.

"_Hey_," Tony called. "_I was beginning to worry if you could find the place._" The view Loki had was wonderful - he could see all of the penthouse's lounge area as well as most of the balcony and bar. He could see Tony's bright smile, tamed slightly from the nearly manic grin from earlier, as well as the dark stature of himself near the window.

"_I admit, the lettering on the side was a __**challenge**_," he heard himself drawl. Coming back to the tower so late had not been because of the outward markings, no - Loki dared to say he had been _nervous_. "_However, I also see you have changed quite a bit inwardly, as well_."

"_I ripped up some tile and added hardwood and a few rugs, but not too much_," Tony answered with a shrug. "_I needed a change. No big deal_."

"_I imagine_," Video Loki answered, still facing the window. Loki knew then and now (if Tony's spreading grin were _anything_ to go by) that they both had known Loki was referring to that rather impressive crater the green beast had left using Loki - as Tony says - for a '_rag doll_'. Loki grinned behind his hand.

"_So_," Tony began again. Loki still gazed out of the window, but his posture shifted ever so slightly towards Tony. "_How have you been?_"

"_Preoccupied_," Loki answered quickly.

"_Oh, alright, then_," Tony answered. His grin had begun to dissolve to a soft smile, and Loki hated that he was making his love feel unsure of himself. But at the time, how was he to know everything was more than genuine?

Video Loki had noticed the tremor of dejection in Tony's voice and finally turned. "_No thanks to you._"

"_Huh?_" Tony's jaw hung open for a moment too long as his eyebrows creased in confused worry.

Video Loki sighed in a put-upon fashion and turned back to the night skyline. Loki remembered having to turn to hide his smirk. Oh _Anthony_... "_I have been preoccupied with the gift you bestowed to me. It has been a rather fond pastime._"

Tony's smile lit up the room again. "_You actually __**read**__ it?_"

"_Of course_," Loki answered, turning back again. "_Should I have not?_"

"_No, no! I'm just...__**surprised**_," Tony breathed. Loki blinked and shifted his stance. Loki remembered the confusion setting in clearly; he had felt that he had grossly underestimated the intent of the book. Was it meant to be a shelf piece, only to be brought down in reverence and glory? Had he made a large mistake in restoring it to its former beauty, again lining the pages in gold leaf and the scent of fresh ink?

No, the surprise had been good. _Perfect_, even.

"_Honestly, I thought you would just throw it away_," Tony admitted sheepishly. He shuffled slightly, bringing his free hand up to scratch his goatee.

"_Do I come across as such a vile creature as to dishonour such a thoughtful gift?_" Loki snapped. Tony's hand lowered slowly and settled in the pocket of his jeans.

"_Absolutely not_," he answered, smile growing. There was a pause where nothing could be heard except the occasional flicker of the video feed. It wasn't the longest moment between them, but Loki still remembered it clearly. That soft smile and even softer eyes, aimed only for him, and for a moment they were alone. There was no prior bad blood, not a Jötunn prince and genius mortal, not a villain and hero, not the God of Mischief and Iron Man - just _Loki_ and _Tony_.

_Perfect_.

Loki had thought all this then and again now. He remembered the small flicker of hope that he refused to show, the slight chance that his curiosity had brought him exactly where he needed to be.

Tony was talking, and Loki laughed.

"_Pardon?_" Video Loki asked. He had been lost in thought then and again now - for the second time he had missed whatever it was Tony had said. Apparently he would need the watch the video a second time.

"_Wine?_" He offered again, this time holding up the dark bottle in show. Loki nodded quickly.

"_Ah, yes_," he said. Tony grinned and nodded, setting off towards the bar. He dipped out of the line of the video briefly and reappeared at the centre of the bar. Loki crossed over slowly, coming to stand around the bar just as Tony uncorked the bottle.

"_Why have you invited me here, Stark?_" Loki asked. Tony poured a small amount of wine into the glass and slid it over.

"_Try it_," he said, ignoring Loki's question. Loki remembered being slightly put off from being blatantly ignored, but he instead quirked an eyebrow. He lifted the glass, not unaccustomed to the steps, and swirled. After a moment, he took a small sip.

The aroma was woody and fruity, and Loki could faintly taste what Midgardians call plums. Asgard had a similar fruit by a different name and it was one of his favourites. Loki thoroughly enjoyed that wine, and Tony still made it a point to serve it to him.

"_What do you think?_" Tony asked. He was leaning slightly forward on the bar with a soft smile, waiting.

"_It is wonderful_," Loki answered. Tony grinned and reached for the glass. Loki passed it off, and to the viewer it was just as it looked. But to Loki, he remembered the slight spark from where their fingers had grazed.

Tony filled the glass properly and passed it back. Loki took another sip as he filled a second. "_The bottle started off as a gift from when I took over the company. Even for my young age I enjoyed it. It's the only wine I drink._"

"_It is certainly delightful_," Loki murmured. Tony smirked and took a sip himself.

"_I hoped you'd like it_."

"_I do_." There was a pause where they both took a sip. Loki set his glass down gently, long fingers tapping down the stem. "_I suppose I shall ask again uninterrupted. Why have you invited me here?_"

"_To get to know you - you know, out of the __**field**__,_" Tony answered. He still held his glass to his lips. "_Like I said, Thor isn't much help_."

Video Loki scoffed. Loki rolled his eyes, too, mimicking what he remembered doing during those minutes. Thor and he have gotten closer, that is true, but there is still a wall. Tony has tried to help him overcome it, but a year in peace after a millennia without is difficult to bypass.

"_Again, he knows __**nothing**_," Loki answered dryly. "_Do not believe treasured gifts and supple wine will earn you any __**knowledge**__._"

Loki shook his head. Again, he was too caught up in himself to realize his mistake, but Tony caught it. As soon as he had, Loki did as well.

"_Treasured, huh?_" Tony asked, sipping his glass. Loki watched his own back stiffen and shook his head at himself.

"..._so it seems,_" Loki answered. "_It is...__**enjoyable**_."

"_What's your favourite part?_" Tony asked. Loki looked down at his hands, again tapping at the base of the wine glass.

"_Should I need to choose, it is the story of Mordred and the final act called by Arthur_," Loki began. "_The seizure of Excalibur's scabbard sealed his fate to the death of his own son, but still the king attempted to return the sword to its rightful owner. A noble last deed, indeed_."

"_You know, some believe he's still on that island,_" Tony answered. "_Like he's waiting for the right time to come back._"

"_Perhaps. For us, he would have passed into Valhalla. That is where all noble warriors lay._"

"_I find Avalon to be a more realistic end that some never ending __**nirvana**__,_" Tony said. "_Just hanging out somewhere to be healed sounds better than some streets paved in gold_."

"_What is __**your**__ Valhalla, Stark?_" Loki asked. Tony took another sip and set his glass down.

"_It depends on who you ask, honestly_," he said. "_Some believe in a nirvana ending, of no pain or cruelty that has been waiting for them since birth. Others believe if you fuck up, you start over worse than you were before. Some people hope there's some big guy in the sky pulling strings and watching your every move to decide if you go to paradise or an unending inferno. But for me, I believe in what I can __**see**__. I __**know**__ I'm a fuck up, so all I can do is fix whatever I did and move on. I believe in science, and science says there's nothing after this except a rotting hole in the ground or sitting in an urn on someone's mantel._"

"_You do not believe in a higher power, as you say?_" Loki asked. Tony shook his head.

"_Nope. Just humanity_," he answered.

"_Very interesting_," Loki said, smirking. "_You do not believe in gods, yet you stand in the presence of one._"

"_I said I believe in what I can __**see**_," Tony corrected. He smiled. "_And I can see __**you**__ very well_."

Loki's stomach flipped. The nature of their conversation had been morbid, but still incredibly deep. Even now, time and endings weren't things they spoke about. Tony knew he was living in a limited window, and Loki pointedly ignored it. After all, they have only been together for (now) a year. A year is nothing to Loki, merely a blink of his eye. But for Tony, a year means so much _more_.

Loki tries not to think about what life will be like without Tony. He knows that, should things go well, he will watch Tony age around him. He will continue to appear the same for many thousands of years. Thor will begin to grey before him, and even then his magic will keep him the same as he as always been. For, as Thor stated, as long as there are energies for Loki to feed off of, he will never cease. But _Tony_...

Forever is a long time. Would he possibly _entertain_ the idea -

"_You are a most cunning wordsmith, Stark_." His own teasing voice pulled Loki back to the video and away from his own darkening thoughts.

"_We'll say I know my way around_," Tony answered. He held his glass up and out, towards Loki. "_Toast?_"

Loki quirked an eyebrow but raised his glass as well. "_To what?_"

The video zoomed in, much to Loki's surprise. It fixed on the bar, and Loki could clearly see the folds in his black cloak and the low light shining from the honey in Tony's eyes. The genius smiled and spoke:

"_To us - for me finally giving you that drink I offered, and for you enjoying my favourite stories._"

Loki smiled as he watched their glasses clink, eyes locked on each other. He remembered the heat from that gaze, remembered wondering if it had been a trick of the light or if Tony couldn't hold his wine (because he has drank Thor under the table on more than one occasion, so he can handle quite a _bit_). Loki's glass came down first, clinking softly on the marbled counter.

"_I must depart, Stark_," Loki said. Tony's expression was quite adorable.

"_But you __**just**__ got here!_" He almost whined. Loki smirked slightly.

"_Would you like me to return?_"

Loki remembered asking that question before he could stop himself. It had slipped out, and he had been far too hopeful. He wanted nothing more than to explore his curiosity with Tony. There was no trap, no ruse he needed to be wary of. It was simply exactly what Tony had asked him to - to get to know him outside of battle. To see who he _was_.

"_Yes_," Tony breathed, smiling brightly. "_I would_."

Loki looked over at the forgotten open bottle of wine. He ran his finger down the neck and tapped the label. "_I expect this here as well when I return._"

"_It's yours_," Tony said quickly. "_I'll even get you your own to take back to...wherever you stay. Where __**do**__ you live?_"

Loki smirked coyly and waved a finger. "_Perhaps on the third meeting, Stark. My secrets are not so easily __**obtained**__._"

Then Loki was watching only Tony. He disappeared, leaving behind that same soft whoosh as the air filled his void. Tony stood still for only a moment before throwing his arms across the bar and groaning.

"_Dammit. Two weeks of __**nothing**__, and then he leaves after __**twenty minutes**__. J, did I do something __**wrong**__?_"

"_You were most agreeable, sir. I think it went well_."

"_Yeah? You know, I think so, too_."

There was a lull as the camera shifted, and then Tony's living room disappeared. The screen went black. Suddenly Tony was back, sitting in his chair back in his lab. His grin was manic, and Loki couldn't help but feel pulled in as well.

"_Oh my god. That was awesome. So __**fucking**__ awesome_," he breathed, turning slowly in his chair. "_It was __**totally**__ worth the wait_." He grabbed his wine glass, which Loki just noticed he brought down with him, and took a long draw. "_I'm __**so**__ glad he liked this wine. I'll have a crate shipped in tomorrow. The CEO owes me a favour or two. Maybe I should get a few crates, then? J, what do you think?_"

"_Mr. Laufeyson did find the wine agreeable. Perhaps it could be a common ground for your meetings._"

"_Three crates it is, JARVIS. Go ahead and put the order in_."

"_Already done, sir._"

"_You're __**such**__ an enabler, J._"

"_So I have been told, sir_."

"_You make me proud_," Tony said, raising his glass towards the ceiling. "_Here's to you, pal. I know that when all others fail, you'll always have my back._"

"_Indeed, sir. Thank you_."

"_Damn, J. I think you'd like this wine if you could try it._"

"_Screaming Eagle is one of the top California brands, sir. I do believe whatever suits your tastes are indeed suited for mine_."

"_Maybe I could write some __**code**__ - _"

"_I shall pass, sir_."

"_Haha, alright._" Loki's slow smile spread into a large grin as their banter carried on. He loved listening to Tony prattle on to his adored AI companion. Loki was still curious about several aspects of Midgardian technologies, but having the leading expert as his lover helped quell several of his curiosities. Tony enjoyed his craft as much as Loki did his, and Loki would listen all day to simply see that spark fill his gaze and that tremor of excitement lift his voice.

"_Oh, J! I __**have**__ to go tell Brucey. He needs to know that I'm __**not**__ going crazy and that Loki was actually __**here**__ -_ "

"_Sir, dare I say that it is nearly __**two ante meridiem**__ and Dr. Banner is - _"

"_I don't care, J! He has __**got**__ to hear this_." Then Tony was spinning around a few loops in his chair and up and gone from the lab in a flash. The feed lasted an extra few seconds before the screen went black.

Loki leaned back in his own chair. He gazed up at the ceiling, eyes tracing the small lines in the tile. "He thinks highly of you, Spirit."

There was an answering silence, but Loki knew he was listening. The god smirked and pushed himself away from the desk. He stood gracefully, arms stretching over his head. Once he heard a slight pop, he lowered his arms and turned for the door.

"Shall I put the kettle on, Mr. Laufeyson?" Loki smiled.

"That would be wonderful, JARVIS," Loki answered, exiting the lab and padding slowly up the stairs. The was another pause, another moment of hesitation.

"Thank you, sir," the AI answered. Loki nodded, knowing very well that JARVIS could see it, and crested the second floor.

Loki moved into the kitchen, listening to the gears of the tea kettle filling with water and then the soft click of the heat turning on. He crossed to the fridge, finally feeling the slow burn of ignoring his hunger all the day before. Tony wasn't exactly the _best_ cook, but he tried and Loki always humored him. There was several dishes Loki could make, and judging from the stock of the fridge, Tony had anticipated Loki being willing to cook. He pulled out a block of parmesan cheese and moved to the cabinets.

He located two pots and filled the largest with water. The god wanted something quick, and as much as he enjoyed cooking with his magic, he had a rather odd craving to do things the '_old fashioned way_', as Tony called it. So Loki began a dish of pasta and red sauce, the kitchen turning silent after the kettle whistled its end.

Loki leaned against the counter as the water boiled behind him. He waved a hand to begin his tea absently fixed itself. Loki gazed out of the large window wall, eyes staring at nothing. The sun was raising over the sea, light catching on the soft waves cresting. The light twinkled like thousands of jewels and bounced off what seemed like hundreds of different hues. Loki could see silver and light green closer to the mansion, and oranges and reds and purples near the sun. The display reminded him of the ceiling in the ballroom back at the Tower, all crystalline structures catching every shade of the cooler spectrum and shifting to warm. Loki loved to watch the transition; it reminded him of mornings on Asgard, which mirrored the exact image he was watching now.

Loki turned to add a handful of dried pasta and stirred his warming sauce. "Spirit."

"Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?"

"What is Anthony up to?" He asked absently. There was a pause, then:

"Playing solitaire on his Mach III tablet."

Loki chuckled, turning back to his dish. "Interesting. Were he to catch someone doing that at one of _his_ meetings, the soul would be publicly _bashed_."

"You are correct, sir," JARVIS answered. Loki noticed a hint of fondness in the AI's voice but didn't comment on it. He instead chuckled again and turned all of his attention to grating a bit of cheese for his pasta.

Ten minutes later, he was sitting in front of Tony's monitor again with a steaming mug of tea and an equally warm bowl of pasta. After getting himself situated comfortably, he took a long sip of his tea and sighed. "Play the next video, JARVIS."

"You may enjoy this one, Mr. Laufeyson."

"Oh? I am certain I will," the god answered. He smirked as the screen moved on its own and pulled up the next video.

Tony was again in his lab, eyes fixated to something on the screen before him. Loki almost felt like he was watching him. He shuffled slightly.

"_I'm working on something a little...__**secretive**_," Tony said. He tapped his keyboard a few more times before pushing it away entirely. "_Actually, its __**super**__ secretive. It'll be worth quite a pretty penny once I perfect it, but I need a lot more info. But anyway._" Tony waved his hand, dismissing the topic. "_So, two days ago Loki came by_."

"_I'm sure you remember, right? Randomly appeared on my balcony, had to call off J's alarm - speaking of, if Loki turns up again just __**tell**__ me, JARV - but it was really, really awesome_," Tony sighed, leaning his elbows on the table. "_Bruce says it was a good thing, even though he didn't stay for very long. I really don't care, I'll take anything I can __**get**__ from him._"

Loki smiled softly. Had he known the entire time all Tony wanted from him was his _company_, he possibly would have came by far more often. He remembered it being another week or so before he saw Tony again, and it was not within the penthouse.

"_I know Bruce still doesn't fully understand, and I know I can't blame him. He's being a great friend, though. He didn't mind me busting into his room at two in the morning, was happy to come to my penthouse and have some coffee and just __**listen**__. I know this is weird, hell, even __**I**__ still think I'm batshit crazy for pursuing Loki, but I need __**someone**__ to bounce ideas off of_," Tony said. He was twirling slightly in his seat, arms now crossed over his chest and the reactor. "_He had some pretty solid ones, too_."

Tony continued to spin as he spoke: "_He suggested maybe a neutral location, like perhaps the park, to have a chat. It'll be hard to do it when the park is actually __**open**__, but I don't need sleep and he seems totally fine with coming by late. Or having dinner here. Bruce said he'd be more than happy to help me cook something, but I have to know what Loki likes, first. I know he likes that wine, so __**that's**__ a no-brainer. But Thor doesn't really know the first thing about Loki, except that he likes apples. That's all so __**sad**__, man,_" Tony mused, shaking his head. "_Hell, me and Howard had our huge differences and issues, but even __**he**__ knew I hate mushrooms. How can two people grow up together, and they've been growing up together __**forever**__, and not know anything about __**anything**__? Blows my mind, __**literally**_."

Loki swallowed down a bit of his pasta and coughed. Tony was right - Thor and he knew _nothing_ about the other, even now. Loki wasn't even kidding when he said Thor knew nothing of him. He knew things from their childhood, and that was the limit. They may be on better grounds since Loki and Tony have been together, but there will always be issues and withholdings. It _was_ sad.

"_But that's okay_," Tony said, cutting through Loki's self musing. "_I'll find it all out. I'll see him again and learn what he likes. Going based on that wine, I'll bet he enjoys plums. Those are easy to get._" Loki's jaw dropped - Tony already knew he liked plums? Loki knew the man was a genius (even _Heimdall_ could see it) but Loki hadn't officially shared that with him until weeks after the first night. Interesting.

"_So I'll do something with plums. He's a prince, so I know my cooking is __**not**__ going to be up to par with whatever he's used to, but I can damn well try. I think having Bruce have my back will help a ton, too_," Tony said. He tapped his fingers on the desk top and rested his chin in his other palm. "_I didn't think I'd ever say it, but I'm actually a little excited to cook for him. A way to a man's heart is through their stomach, or so I've heard. I'm sure it can't __**hurt**__, but I want to win Loki differently. I want to do something that's all about __**him**__ - everything I can learn from him. His likes, dislikes, favourite foods and stories. He knows mine already, and I really can't say how fucking __**excited**__ I am that he actually __**read**__ it_."

Loki was smiling softly, his food sitting forgotten on the desk next to his mug. Tony prattled on about everything he wanted to learn with the most beautiful far away look in his eyes. Loki recognized it. It was the same look Tony gave him before he left for London. The same look of adoration, of reverence. He looked at Loki like a _gift_ - like he was _meant_ to be treasured and held dear. There was a slight hint of fear, and Loki knew Tony always felt at the back of his mind that this was all too good to be true. Loki recognized it because he, too, felt it. He never wanted to wake and it to all be a dream; that Loki had merely been dozing and now stared at the other side of his cell on Asgard.

Many nights he awoke from a similar dream (he would never admit it being a _nightmare_) only to feel Anthony's soft breath against his neck and the very _real_ weight of his arm around his waist, grounding him. He was always there to remind Loki that everything _was_ real, and Loki knew not how to thank him enough.

"_I have to get in touch with him somehow_," Tony said. His voice drew Loki back to the video, which had continued on without him as he was lost in his own thoughts. "_I found him that night totally by accident. I'm sure I could do it again, maybe even scan the city tonight. I'm sure he's around here somewhere._" Tony sighed, pulling his keyboard back over. "_I need to see him. Shit, as much as I'm so excited for all this courting bullshit, I can't __**wait**__ for it to be over. I love planning things to do with him, but I want to skip it all and just hold him. __**Shit**__. Am I going __**crazy**__, J?_"

"_Well, sir -_ "

"_No, stop - I change my mind. Don't answer that_."

"_Yes, sir_."

"_I think when I cook for him,_" Tony said, smirking as he tapped away on his keyboard. "_We'll watch a movie. I bet he'd get a kick out of 'Monty Python and the Search for the Holy Grail'._"

Loki couldn't help his chuckle as the video ended. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing back the extra strands from around his face. Tony was right - he _had_ enjoyed that film. Loki finished off the last few bites of his pasta and rose from the seat. "Spirit, load up the next file."

"Certainly," the AI answered. Loki nodded and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, and JARVIS?" Loki called, taking the first step.

"Yes, sir?"

"You were correct - I _did_ rather enjoy that one."

"Wonderful, sir."


End file.
